Hoy te dejo en libertad
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Snape Severus, en el quinto año de Harry, recuerda lo que vivió con su amada Evans Lily. En eso también piensa en lo pudo haber sucedido sino hubiera arruinado su amistad, después de que terminarán su noviazgo, al tiempo que ve como su única hija es castigada, sin miramientos, por Umbrige Dolores. Fem!Harry


**Summary: **Snape Severus, en el quinto año de Harry, recuerda lo que vivió con su amada Evans Lily. En eso también piensa en lo pudo haber sucedido sino hubiera arruinado su amistad, después de que terminarán su noviazgo, al tiempo que ve como su única hija es castigada, sin miramientos, por Umbrige Dolores. Luego de eso se va a la Sala Común de Slytherin y, allí, descubre algo que no se esperaba sobre Theodore Nott. Fem!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Hoy te dejo en libertad.  
**

**Capítulo único.**

**_L__o que un día en el alma nos unía ya no está. Tú__ me quieres pero yo te amo esa es la verdad..._ **

**.**

El profesor de Pociones caminaba, con su semblante inexpresivo y mirada penetrante, por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería mientras que, levemente, volteaba en dirección a la ventana por la cual se veía unos pocos petalos de cerezo volar. Suspiró quitando su visión y siguiendo su camino hasta que escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de un salón, giró su cabeza en esa dirección y la puerta se hallaba entre-abierta; se acercó, solo porque esa persona le importaba aunque no lo reconocierá en público, solo para encontrarse con la visión de una adolescente de quince años con el cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura, ojos verde esmeralda y portando el uniforme femenino de Gryffindor. Ella estaba escribiendo en un pergamino con la profesora de DCAO enfrente, la susodicha sonriendo triunfante.

La joven quinceañera gimió de dolor— _**Umbrige, duele **_**—**se quejó con su instructora.

_**—Silencio, Potter **_**—**esa sonrisa no se iba de su rostro—_**. Tú te lo buscaste por decir mentiras.  
**_

_**—No soy mentirosa **_**—**se notaba en su voz que intentaba no gritar.

—_**Escribe **_**—**siseó la maestra.

—_**¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? **_**—**renegó.

_**—Naturalmente **_**—**caminó en su dirección—_**, eres un pequeña mentirosa y, por eso, mereces castigo **_**—**su sonrisa se hizo más grande al momento que la del cabello negruzco gruñía y volvía a su pergamino.

Severus tenía sus manos hechas puños, no toleraba el trato de esa sapo a la hija de su preciosa Lily.

En eso un petalo cayó a sus pies.

Bajo su mirada, con algo de tristeza y meláncolia— Lily —susurró recordando, involutariamente, su niñez junto a la chica más hermosa e inteligente de su generación; en el preciso momento en que la conoció y cautivó su corazón.

* * *

Estaba en la mesa correspondiente a las serpientes, mirando sin interés la selección de los demás individuos oyendo decir a mis compañeros de casa hablar de cosas que no me importaban. Exceptuándo una persona que me agrada.

—Mira, Lucius, Cissy te mira —esa voz era de un individuo de nombre Anderson Jesse, él cual tenía el cabello azul marino y ojos ambarinos, segundo año y con voz exasperante, en mí opinion.

—Cállate, Anderson —otro individuo, también de doce años de edad, con el pelo rubio pálido, semblante inexpresivo y con los ojos grisáceos profundos. Ese chico, no sabía por qué, pero me caía bien.

—¿Le gustas? —tono que no comprendí.

Hubiera seguido esuchándolos, de no ser, porque ví a una hermosa chica con la cabellera roja y bellos ojos esmeraldas. Sin duda ella es la más linda, me dije mentalmente. Preste más atención, ahora, solo por ella.

—¡Evans, Lily! —digno nombre para una encantadora princesa, pensé.

Segundos después el Sombrero Seleccionar gritó— **¡Gryffindor! **—fije mis ojos en Lily, ella corría contenta con los leones, al parecer tendré que replantearme mi opinion acerca de los leones, me mencioné.

Dos semanas después me tope con mi Lily en la biblioteca, esa fue la primera vez que hable con ella. Normalmente la evitaba, ella me ponía muy nervioso.

—¿Buscando un libro? —me preguntó con su melodiosa voz dirigiéndome una de sus encantadoras miradas.

—S-Sí —no pude evitar tartamudear.

Solo me miró con una radiente sonrisa— Ahora que lo recuerdo —se puso pensativa, solo la hizo más bella a mi princesa, a mi Lily—, no sé tú nombre... Te diré primero cómo me llamo —aclaró la garganta. No hacía falta, yo siempre te regalaré mi atención, me prometí— Mi nombre es Evans Lily —se presentó.

—Soy Snape Severus —dije por la bajo.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Sin dudar moví mi cabeza de arriba hacía abajo.

—¡Genial! Seremos los mejores amigos —me dio un abrazo y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, lo primero oí al empezar a reaccionar fue—: Severus, despierta, Severus —era Lily totalmente preocupada... Por mí. Sentía mi corazón latir rápido, no sabía la razón, en ese entonces.

—Por fin despertó señor Snape —la enfermera entraba en la sala, o eso intuí ya que no la ví cuando inspeccione el recinto—, señorita Evan retirese —sin protestar, a mí pesar, se fue.

—¿Madame Pomfre me podría decir, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —pregunte respetuoso, como mi madre me había enseñado.

—Dos días —eso explica que estuviera alarmada, me dije—, el primero con fiebre altísima. Aún no me lo explico, fue muy súbita —desde ahí solo me sugirió/ordenó que anduviera con un jersey lo que restaba del día. Me fastidió, después de emocione porque mi Lily me ayudaría a ponerme al día, agradezco a Madame Pomfre por decirmelo.

A la mañana siguiente Lily estuvo conmigo en casi todo momento, y así los días se convirtieron en semanas luego fueron en meses posteriormente en años. Ah, mi hermosa princesa, cada vez se hacía más bella y lo mejor es que seguía siendo mi amiga, lo cual me alegraba.

En cuarto año recuerdo que, Lucius, quien se convirtió en amigo mío cuando tenía doce me hizo ver una hermosa verdad... Junto con el Señor Sonrisa Impecable, quien parece una molesta sombra nuestra. Motivo:

Siempre nos acompaña.

Sinceramente no sé quién es más odioso y exasperante.

Si el Insufrible Risueñor, comúnmente conocido como Potter James, o el Señor Sonrisa Impecable, troglodita llamado Anderson Jesse.

Dejando mi odio bien fundamentado de lado, ese día Lucius me sacó de mi lectura, cosa que solo él y mi amada leona podían hacer.

—Severus —le contemple—, tengo que hacerte ver la realidad —pausó—: Estás enamorado de Evans —sabía que al principio no le agradaba sin embargo desde que se hizo amiga del troglodita aquel, le caía mejor y para menos, ¡nos alejó a esa irritante goma de mascar sonriente! Ya tengo una nueva manera de llamarle... Esperen, ¿enamorado de mi Lily? Y no había equivocación me lo informó serio, normalmente no se mostraba así... A menos que ciertas molestias estén rondando/invadiendo/contaminando nuestro aire.

—Lucius, bueno, me ha tomado por sorpresa —alcance a murmurar.

—Lo sé —se limitó a musitar.

Tengo que regresarle el favor, no me agrada estar en deuda con nadie, en especial si incluye a mi amada Gryffindor— La Goma de Mascar Sonriente... —me interrumpió.

—¿Quién? —era consciente de mis muchos sobrenombres, solo que ese no estaba en mis lista.

—Anderson —asintió comprendiendo y el aludido me miro divertido, le hacía gracioso mis apodos—, al igual que yo —ambos eramos conocedores de la repulsión que es estar de acuerdo con él—, nos hemos dado cuenta que —busque las palabras correctas—: Amas a Narcissa —una chica de cabellera negra sin gota de purista de sangre, igual que yo. Quizás por eso me cae bien.

Tuvo la misma reacción que yo: Se paralizó por breves segundos.

—Increíble —con un hilo de voz decía.

—Oh, oh —qué mal, voz de cantante activada— Lucicito —ignoró olimpicamente que lo fulminó con la visión o no lo notó— y Sevikin —entrecerre los ojos claramente disgustado— aman a Cissy y Lily —se levantó de golpe del sillón en que estaba sentado por otro lado nosotros en el sofa de enfrente—. Las aman, las besan, se casarán —¿casarme con mi leona? Sería genial, continuó cantando no obstante retorne a mi libro y, al darse cuenta, solo enfado a Lucius.

Un día después cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid estabamos mi Lily y yo, ahí la cite porque sabía que la Goma de Mascar no merodearía en ese rumbos... Por mi único amigo.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Lily.

—¿Severus? —indagó curiosa, hermosa faceta suya.

—Que yo... te... amo —dije por lo bajo.

—¿E-en serio? —sorprendida, muy sorprendida estaba— Bueno, yo...

—¡Lily! ¡¿Qué haces con Quejicus?! —oh, no.

—James —lo vió a él y luego a mí—. También te amo —sonreí feliz—, nos vemos después de la clase de Transfiguración —asentí—. ¡James Potter! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre decirle de ese modo a Severus?! —digno cáracter Gryffindor a la vista, se marchó enfadada en su dirección. Creo que es la primera y última vez que me gusta su presencia.

—Incluso enojada es bellísima —me dije yendome, no quería que el Insufrible Risueñor y compañía me amargaran el día.

Un año y medio de dulce relación tuvimos, aunque lo escondíamos por el típico odio serpiente-león. Hubiera proseguido así, de no ser porque oí una discusión del Risueñor con mi amada novia.

—_**¡James! **_—vociferó mi Lily furiosa— _**¡Severus es solo mi amigo! ¡Amigo! ¡Que te entre en esa cabeza tuya! ¡Él y yo jamás fuimos novio y menos nos amamos! ¡Solo sentía atracción! ¡Atracción! ¡Lo que Severus pensará me importa lo más mínimo! ¡Mínimo! ¡Él único al que de verdad amo es a tí! ¡Contento! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Y un pepino me interesa lo que Severus crea! ¡¿Y quieres saber por que?! ¡Porque él es solo un amigo más! ¡Alguien a quién puedo deshechar cuándo se me de la regalada gana! **_—terminó encaminándose a su dirección y le dio un beso... Un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Me rompió el corazón ese día y desde entonces nos separamos por todo un año, año que admitó en que todos, incluído el grupo de Potter y profesores, nos miraban más que sorprendidos, intrigantes y confusos. No los culpo ya que cambiaron varias cosas, de las cuáles nombraré:

1) Potter y yo dejamos de pelear y ojearnos con odio, solo hacíamos como si el otro no existiera.

2) Evans y yo dejamos de ser amigos y solo nos hablamos cuando era absolutamente necesario sin embargo nuestro tono era de unos perfectos desconocidos, mutuamente.

3) Y por último, solo salía de mi habitación cuando recibía clases, era hora de comer, nos dejaban algún deber que requería investigar o para hacearme.

Y pensaba que seguiría así pero McGonagall, Lucius, Sirius y Remus decidieron acorralarme en una esquina de Hogwarts y exigirme explicaciones.

—No lo repetiré, señor Snape —sentenció la docente de Transfiguración—, dígame que pasó entre ustedes —moví la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. No porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía.

—Severus —limitándose a decir el novio de Narcissa.

—Quejicus —los dos merodeadores presentes.

—No profesora, Lucius —el dúo restante me importaba poco.

—Snape —se molestaba más y más.

—No —decía terminante.

—Le quitaré puntos —amenazó mas lo único que salió de mis labios fue.

—Hágalo —no interesaba nada desde que perdí a mi Li-Evans.

Una voz de la persona que menos esperaba apareció contando la verdad que me dolió, mucho.

—Profesora fue culpa mía —era Potter luciendo arrepentido, no orgulloso o auto-suficiente— Yo le dí una pocima a Lily para que hiciera creer a Queji-Snape —no me llamo Quejicus, pense— que su noviazgo fue una completa falsedad —bajó la mirada y cabeza— y que no le importará. Lo hice porque la amo y no toleraba verla con Snape —pausó—. Realmente no sabía cuánto lo amaba y, al volver Lily a la normalidad, se entristeció mucho además de que dejó de hablarme —terminó y todos lo contemplabamos en shock.

—James Potter —se veía/oía decepcionada la profesora McGonagall— cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y queda castigado: Irá a la biblioteca y ordenará los libros, después de que asistán los Ravenclaw, al estilo muggle —sentenció enojada.

—Cornamenta —mencionaron Black y Lupin con tono misterioso.

—Y luego dicen que los Slytherin somos crueles —murmuró Lucius.

Antes de que me mandarán miradas compasivas me fuí pensando en lo injusto que trate mi Lily, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que no diría, consciente, esas cosas? Debí haber sospechado de Potter. Mi princesa no sería capaz, nunca.

—¿Y, ahora, cómo me vuelvo amigo de Lily, de nuevo? —me pregunte.

—Perdonándome —sugirió mi leona saliendo detrás de un árbol. Tenía una vista arrepentida—. Yo no quise... Sev —casi sollozó, fue más que suficiente.

—No llores, Lily —la console abrazándola—. Y, desde luego, no hay nada que perdonar —dije amable.

—Sev —me ojeó a los ojos—, gracias. No volveré a herirte, te lo prometo —sin duda sabía que lo cumpliría, seguía siendo una Gryffindor.

Posteriormente todo volvió a la normalidad por lo que restaba del año. En nuestro último curso pasaron una serie de cosas increíbles:

Primero Lucius me informó que se convertiría en mortífago y que debería hacerlo,

Segundo las bromas de los merodeadores incrementaron al recuperar al aparente líder y Lily se hacía más hermosa a sus diecisiete años,

Tercero mi leona intentaba regresar a ser mi novia, por todos los medios,

Y cuarto mi padre me presionaba a que me unierá a Lord Voldemort alegando que sería la única cosa útil que haría en mi existencia, según él, patética.

Bastantes cosas en qué pensar y teniendo en cuenta lo que acontecía en Hogwarts, se podría decir que era un bomba de tiempo necesitando un detonante para explotar. Desgraciadamente el detonante llegó a medio curso.

—Sev —me llamó Lily—, ¿podríamos ir a Hogsmeid?

—No —conteste.

—¿Visitamos a mis padres en vacaciones? —volvió a consultar.

—Tampoco —me impacientaba lentamente.

—¿Y sí... ? —no la deje continuar porque le grite.

—¡Qué no! ¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! —al darme cuenta de lo que exclame me tape la boca.

—Sangre sucia —repitió anonada dandose media vuelta—. En ese caso dejamos de ser amigos... Para siempre —se alejó de mi vida para siempre, sin duda alguna ese fue el mayor error que cometí.

* * *

La voz de Umbrige anunciando el final del castigo lo devolvió a la normalidad.

—_**Y no vuelvas a decir mentiras, Potter, o te irá peor la próxima**_** vez ****—**lanzó una risa despiada.

Harry optó por solo salir sin decir nada, no quería que la hiciera escribir de nuevo '_No debo decir mentiras_' Ya poseía demasiadas cicatrices en el brazo, no deseaba otra. Salió del aula favorita de la docente de DCAO y caminando en frente del que enseña Pociones susurraba con tonalidad de protesta.

—Seguramente no se me quitarán en un buen tiempo —acariciando su brazo derecho con la miraba clavada en el suelo.

Snape la vió, apretó con más fuerza los puños y se encaminó a la Sala Común de las serpientes, habló la contraseña y entró. Al hacerlo divisó a su estudiante favorito, a Parkinson y a Nott charlando animadamente.

—_**Draco, cariño —**_era Pansy, la mejor amiga de Draco—_**, no creerás lo que te diré.**_

_**—¿Qué es, Pansy? **_**—**se metió Theodore.

La única chica le visualizó con picardía— _**Que, tú**_**—**no despegaba sus ojos de Theo—_**, eres novio de Potter**_**— **declaró causando diversas reacciones.

Malfoy escupió su agua sobre la mesa, Nott adquirió un ligero toque carmín en sus mejillas y Severus se sorprendió notoriamente.

—_**Cuándo los muggles dicen que el amor es ciego, no exageran **_**—**masculló recuperando la compostura Dragón.

—_**¿Cómo lo sabes? **_**—**inquirió su MAPS.

Ahora, ¿qué significan esas siglas? Simple.

**M**ejor

**A**miga

**P**ara

**S**iempre

—_**Se lo oí decir a la sangre sucia aquella **_**—**refiriéndose a Hermione con desdén.

Snape se deprimió por tales palabras ¨Por eso perdí la amistad de mi amada Lily¨ pensó conteniéndose de restarle puntos al hijo de Narcissa y Lucius.

**.**

**Fin.**

**...**_**Es momento de afrontar la realidad**, **sé que no me quieres lastimar; hoy te dejo en libertad.**  
_

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Sé que debería estar haciendo la continuación de _(Don't) Let the sky fall _no creando One-shot's sin embargo no pude evitarlo y también notaron que el recuerdo estuvó en primera persona, la razón es que en mí criterio se lee mejor de ese modo. De todos modos fue de Severus así que se desarrolló desde su punto de vista.

Inspirado en **Hoy te dejo en libertad **de Ha-Ash.


End file.
